A digital video broadcasting (DVB) service has been launched for many years, and related technologies thereof have been quite mature. A principle of the DVB service is that an operator sets up a DVB network, and provides a video live broadcast service for a user through the DVB network such that the user can watch at home live broadcast television programs around the world conveniently. However, with the development of science and technology and improvement of material living standard of human beings, a user has increasingly diversified requirements for video watching, and live broadcast television programs cannot meet a demand of the user any longer. In recent years, due to popularization of an Internet Protocol (IP) network and improvement of network bandwidth, a user can experience rich Internet services, which include a video service such as a web television. In addition, the user can conveniently perform operations on a video, such as pause, rewind, fast forward, and playback, which meets diversified requirements of the user when the user uses an Internet video service. Therefore, a conventional live broadcast service of a digital television is at a distinct disadvantage under the impact of the Internet.
To improve this situation, operators attempt to introduce some functions of the Internet video service into the digital television. For example, an operator may set up, based on an IP network, a web television platform to introduce a live stream in a DVB network into the IP network by means of headend transcoding, thereby transforming the DVB network into an IP network, and providing a media service for the digital television using a content delivery network (CDN) in the IP network. In this way, the digital television may provide a video service of the IP network for a user, where the video service includes a service such as live broadcast, fast forward, rewind, or playback.
However, at a present stage, operators of conventional broadcast and television deploy a large quantity of DVB networks, and a large quantity of DVB networks are idle if a DVB network is transformed into an IP network. Consequently, a serious waste of network resources is caused and transformation costs are high, which is hardly affordable for the operators of the conventional broadcast and television.